The present invention relates to an accessory for a wheelbarrow and more specifically to a cross member mounted between the handleshafts of the wheelbarrow which a laborer pushes against with his thigh to initiate lifting and forward movement of the wheelbarrow and reduce or eliminate the strain which would otherwise be placed on the laborer's arms, shoulders and/or back by the lifting and moving the wheelbarrow.
Wheelbarrows are used in commercial landscaping; in building, highway and other construction and repair work, in manufacturing and other industrial applications and by the home handyman to convey dirt, gravel, concrete and other heavy materials. Frequently, when using a wheelbarrow, the laborer strains his back, arms and/or shoulders when lifting and initiating the forward movement of the wheelbarrow or when encountering an obstruction such as a ramp, rut, curb, piece of wood, etc. in the path of the wheelbarrow. The strains placed on the arms, shoulders and back of the laborers are not only injurious to the health and well being of the laborers, they cause laborer downtime, disruption on the work site and increasingly costly medical expenses. Thus, there has been a need to provide a means to greatly reduce the arm, shoulder and back strain associated with the use of wheelbarrows for the well being of the laborers, to increase productivity, to reduce operating costs and to reduce laborer downtime and medical expenses.